Memories
by UmbreKino
Summary: An Assassin with well kept secrets from her family. The only thing keeping her secrets from being exposed, is a member of the Organization, a broken trail of memories, and a series of disks to piece it all together. I suck at summaries. I NEED 4-5 OCs. Review!


**A/N: Hi! I haven't uploaded anything to FanFiction in a while, But I had this idea after Reading **_**The Assassin of Elmore**___**By Fudgeball, which this story is adapted from. So make sure to read the first chap of his story to understand where I adapted from and stuff. ^^ **

**Things you need to know about when reading this:**

**Assassin's Creed**

**Organization XIII**

**Hope you like this. Enjoy the story!**

"What the? Who the hell are you?", said a bewildered black fox.

The hooded blue female cat stood with her arms crossed and replied, "The guide to your death.''

"Assassin! Kill her!", the green fox screamed.

The other foxes started to pull out their weapons and opened fire upon her. She started to grin, then the grin turned into a serious focus as she sprinted towards them, Dodging every bullet they fired. The foxes nervousness increased as she got closer and closer, but they continued to fire anyways. The hooded cat finally reached the black fox, Twisted his arm, took his gun knocked him to the floor, and shot him in the face. Then she turned to the other fox and Shot him in his chest, staining his orange fur red with blood. She turned to the last remaining fox. He was paralyzed with a leap towards the fox, she unsheathed her hidden blade . Tackling Him, She stabbed him in the neck. She resheathed her blade and closed the fox's Open dead eyes. "Rest in peace." She said, retrieving a disk with unusual writing in it.

""Hmm… She's Quite the assassin, don't you think?'' A dark grayish wolf wearing a red longcoat spoke to the younger being in a long black hooded trench coat leaning against the wall beside him. They were both watching the blue cat in action in a security room where Two guards lay slaughtered in a puddle of their own blood.

"She doesn't seem like much of a challenge to me," The hooded shadow spoke.

"Who is This assassin anyway, Jiro?"

"That's what we need to find out. We need to figure out who she is, Who she is working for, and how to retrieve the disk." Jiro replied.

"What is this 'disk' and what purpose does it serve to me?" the shadow questioned once more.

"Look here," Jiro Started as he paused the camera footage and zoomed in on the disk. "Do you notice the inscription on the top of the disk?"

The shadow walked to the screen and saw the writing on the disk. "That's a code language we use. That's only known to the Organization… " He started.

"Right. Do you know what it says?" Jiro asked.

"I-I'm not quite sure," the Shadow started again, "Wait a minute… I see my name. How did they- "

"I don't know," interrupted Jiro. "But whoever that assassin works for, They may know our code. And apparently, whatever there up to, you're involved. And again, they may not know what the disk contains themselves."

"They can't be just curious," the shadow implied. "They must have a reason if it was worth killing three foxes over it."

The wolf Looked at the Shadow in black and Asked him, "Kino, Do you remember much of your past?"

Kino took of his hood, revealing a light grey cat around 13 years old with black streaks in his fur, and black almost long hair. His eyes are a dark red.

He replied, "Bits and pieces of it… You said something happened sometime when I was younger."

"Oh, Kino," The wolf started, "So innocent. You were never meant to be a killer. At least not at your age."

He was right. Boys his age weren't Supposed to kill. Kino joined Organization XIII after his best friend, Kira, was lost in The World That Never Was after an encounter with a strange being from that world. After they Reunited, Kino has, and continues, to go to the extremes to Protect her. Both their parents were killed, and Kino seeked revenge ever since, Even if it meant joining the organization.

The wolf continued, "Some of your memory was lost after dispute between a clan your brother was in. Do you remember your brother?'' "Karo? Somewhat. I remember Seeing his face, and everything faded after that. " "Do you remember anything from that point on?" Jiro asked. "…Not much. No." Kino softly said. "A disk similar to the one we've seen, was used to capture some of your memories. I'm pretty sure you remember waking up, right?" Jiro asked Kino. "Sort of." Kino Replied. "That disk looked similar to the ones we used to store your memories." Jiro Said. " The thing is, what do they want it for?"

"That's What we have to find out, right?" Kino Asked.

"Right, Kino." Jiro said. "What we have to do first is find out who this mystery assassin is.''

"On it." Kino said as he walked towards the door, stepping over the dead bodies, "You might want to get rid of them. They're starting to smell."

"Ugh, Very well, Kino."The wolf said lazily. As Kino walked out of the room, Jiro thought, 'He knows too much about this world for his age. I just hope he'll be safe…"


End file.
